


- Shizukesa - El Silencio

by Ogawasan



Category: Hyde (Musician) RPF, Jrock, L'Arc~en~Ciel, Sakuhai
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogawasan/pseuds/Ogawasan
Summary: Guardar silencio es el peor error que podemos hacer. Y Hyde lo sabe.Pero también sabe, que Sakura solo esta dormido.





	- Shizukesa - El Silencio

**Author's Note:**

> El primer fic que escribí durante mis años de preparatoria hace mas de 10 años. Al volverlo a leer supe no es tan bueno. Pero lo comparto de todos modos jajaja.
> 
> Inspirado en la canción "Estas Dormida" de Caifanes y de algunas otras.

Todo está oscuro.

Comienzo a escuchar leves golpeteos en la ventana, los cuales se hacen cada vez se hacen más y más fuertes. Ha comenzado a llover. Es extraño que todavía llueva durante el invierno, pero supongo que la naturaleza no deja de darnos pequeñas sorpresas.

Abro los ojos, y a pesar de mi vista nublada, logro visualizar el techo iluminado débilmente por la luz de la lámpara de noche. De pronto, aquella nauseabunda sensación de vértigo me invade. Siento… siento que el techo se me viene encima.

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza mientras el estómago se me revuelve y la cabeza me da vueltas.

Su efecto aun no terminaba.

Poco a poco, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegan a mi mente como un sueño. Vividas y frías imágenes de esa tierna crueldad tuya, cuando en tu sangre fluye el veneno de sangre fría.

Tu voz seca, tu mirada perdida, tu ser incoherente… en esos momentos no estoy seguro de conocerte más.

Siento correr por mis mejillas gotas de sudor frió.

Me zumban los oídos.

No puedo escuchar nada más que los golpeteos toscos de la lluvia en la ventana y esa canción interminable que se escucha en toda la habitación…

_Cada segundo sin tu piel,_

_Me va secando la voz…_

Aquella canción que me pareció tierna y agradable, ahora se me hace enfermiza. Se ha repetido una y otra vez desde que llegaste a mi habitación. Detesto su estúpida tonada, detesto sus estúpidas notas en la guitarra, detesto la estúpida voz del vocalista y detesto la estúpida letra de la canción, que además de todo, me es imposible entender.

¿Qué era lo que decía? ¿Qué significaban sus palabras cantadas? ¿Acaso eran letras de dolor?

_Cada ladrido en tu pared,_

_Va marchitando mi amor..._

Siempre me ha molestado tu manía de comprar cosas en esas famosas tiendas de curiosidades, donde solo venden objetos extraños que terminan rompiéndose. Y justamente ayer nos detuvimos en una de esas tiendas mientras dábamos un paseo por la ciudad de Osaka.

De entre tantas rarezas buscabas algo que llamara tu atención, decidido a no irte con las manos vacías.

Entonces lo encontraste.

Encontraste aquel objeto que atrajo toda tu intención, un álbum que tenía como portada letras en rojo, un rostro bizarro dividido en tres y una frase en letras negras debajo de ésta.

** _“El Silencio” _ **

_Shizukesa…eso es lo que dice, pequeño Haido… _medijiste con una sonrisa en tu rostro. Me sorprendí, pues no esperaba que supieras el significado de una palabra en español, y seguramente mi rostro expreso una profunda sorpresa, porque al verme soltaste una carcajada, y dijiste que lo sabías porque me estabas mirando. No entendí bien tu comentario, pero eran esos desinteresados detalles los cuales me sacaban una sonrisa directa del corazón.

_Y estoy buscándote a ciegas,_

_En un sepulcro sin puertas…_

El día termino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La tarde daba paso a la noche y nosotros la recibimos pasando un rato juntos, fumando entre los dos una cajetilla de cigarrillos mientras escuchábamos tu _album_ en mi habitación.

La música era agradable, y por alguna extraña razón me hicieron recordar nuestras canciones, cuando recién comenzábamos la banda. Pero al mismo tiempo era tan diferente a todo lo que acostumbrábamos.

Sin embargo… jamás imagine que una de esas canciones, me dejaría marcado el resto de mi vida.

_Y aunque te escondas todo el día_

_La verdad...yo sé bien que estas dormida_

_Con los recuerdos de otra vida_

_Donde yo... _

Abrí los ojos.

Volví a contemplar nuevamente el techo. La canción seguía y seguía.

Esta vez me incorporé sentándome sobre la cama y lo primero que hice fue abrazarme a mí mismo para protegerme del frío.

No tenía ni la menor idea de la hora que era. El tiempo se había vuelto tan extraño.

Estaba desnudo.

Me di cuenta al no sentir nada sobre mi piel. Mire a mi alrededor. La habitación estaba desordenada. Nuestra ropa tirada por todo el piso, algunos muebles destruidos… tu cinturón colgando de una silla, el encendedor, la cuchara y la jeringa sobre la mesita de centro; y la bolsita que cargaba tu veneno de sangre fría… vacía.

Sentí un escalofrío al recordar el porqué del desastre.

Giré la cabeza hacía mi lado izquierdo y ahí estabas, dándome la espalda, durmiendo pacíficamente.

¿Porqué tú podías dormir como si nada y yo no?

El tatuaje de flor con la palabra _“flower”_ que tenías en la espalda, llenaba mi alma de una tonta nostalgia.

De pronto sentí ganas de llorar.

_Los días pasan y aquí estoy,_

_Junto a tu tumba sin sol…_

El día de ayer me sentía feliz… feliz porque no había tenido un día tan tranquilo en mucho tiempo. Sobre todo, porque no habías probado el veneno de sangre fría en varios días, y aquella ingenua esperanza de que al fin lo hubieras olvidado llego a mi mente.

Al fin estarías de vuelta.

Entonces sonó el teléfono.

Te levantaste y respondiste con gran pereza, pero pude ver como después de unos segundos se te dibujaba una sonrisa tétrica en el rostro.

Lo supe al instante, y aquella tonta esperanza se desvaneció por completo.

Al igual que otros días, en donde esas llamadas interrumpían nuestros momentos juntos, volviste a dejarme solo. Acudiendo a ese llamado que, estoy seguro, esperabas ansiosamente.

Si… te habían conseguido tu amada droga.

Una vez solo, apagué la grabadora y me dirigí a la cama para después acostarme sobre ella. Terribles pensamientos no tardaron en atormentar mi cabeza.

Seguramente sería una de esas horribles noches.

Sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormido durante no sé cuánto tiempo, esperando tu regreso, y no me hubiera levantado nunca de aquel relajante sueño, si no hubiera sido por unas manos frías que acariciaban mi piel. Tus manos.

Desperté y me encontré con tus ojos, los cuales me miraban fijamente.

Pero no eran los tuyos.

Me sonreíste y a continuación me mostraste la bolsita que contenía aquel polvo amarillento. Entonces, escuché tu seca insinuación:

— Es hora de hacernos luces, Haido…

Después de darme un pequeño beso en los labios, caminaste torpemente hasta la grabadora, e instantes después el aparato comenzó a reproducir aquella canción. Mientras tarareabas alegremente, observé como sacabas de un cajón aquellos objetos cómplices.

La cuchara, el encendedor y la jeringa.

Sabía lo que vendría. 

Comenzaste a quitarte la ropa. Aquello era otra de tus absurdas manías. Drogarte desnudo, _“así, como el cielo me trajo al mundo…” _era tu pretexto infame.

Pero esta vez no quería hacerlo contigo.

Y lo dije.

Dije esas palabras que debí haberte dicho desde hace mucho tiempo.

— Sakura, no quiero hacerlo…

Te quedaste quieto y en silencio, mirando los objetos que tenías en las manos.

Abrí la boca de nuevo, y te dije que lo que hacíamos no era correcto, que solo nos lastimábamos; que eso solo nos distanciaba más y más. Te dije que no quería seguir tu camino. Ya no.

Suspiraste ruidosamente.

— Haido, por favor…

Y yo volví a decir:

— No quiero hacerlo…

Entonces me miraste con ojos llenos de rencor.

Aquella mirada oscura hizo que mi súbita valentía desapareciera en un instante, y de pronto pensé que había sido una mala idea.

Te enfureciste y comenzaste a gritar cosas sin sentido. De que yo era un traidor, un insensible; que quería dejarte solo, que ya no te amaba. Descargaste tu rabia en floreros, en los cuadros que colgaban de la pared, incluso la mesita de centro se llevó una patada tuya. Estaba asustado. Y sentí mi corazón detenerse cuando te acercaste a mí para tomarme del rostro y obligarme a verte.

— Te lo estoy pidiendo de la buena manera y no quieres. Bien, entonces tendré que convencerte…

Me tumbaste violentamente en la cama y te posicionaste sobre mí. Comenzaste a acariciar mi cuerpo con gran violencia. Segundos después me plantaste un agresivo beso en los labios.

— ¡No Sakura, por favor! — te pedí entre gritos, mientras mordías mis labios y mi cuello —¡No me lastimes!

Pero no escuchaste.

Me rasgaste la ropa con fiereza, y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba desnudo. Gritaba con todas mis fuerzas que te detuvieras, a lo que tú respondías con jaloneos y golpes.

Dolía tanto…

Te posicionaste entre mis piernas y te acercaste a mi rostro. Me bésate la mejilla, saboreando mis dolorosas lágrimas.

— ¿Lo harás conmigo, Haido?

Volviste a preguntar con suavidad, pero al no recibir respuesta llevaste tu mano a mi muslo y lo apretaste con dureza.

— ¿O quieres que te convenza a mi manera?

Comencé a llorar. No quería que me lastimaras de esa forma. No otra vez

— ¡No!… yo… lo haré…

Dibujaste una enorme sonrisa en tu rostro.

— Bien…

Te levantaste de la cama y te dirigiste a tomar los objetos cómplices. De vuelta en la cama, con la bolsita de heroína a tu lado, comenzaste a preparar una dosis del veneno de sangre fría, mientras yo lloraba en silencio.

¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto?

Cuando terminaste tus preparaciones te sentaste a mi lado, con la jeringa y tu cinturón en las manos.

— No llores por favor Haido…

Besaste mi frente de manera consoladora, lo mismo que hacías cuando me enojaba contigo ó me ponía triste.

Sentándote sobre la cama, me tomaste del brazo y me obligaste a sentarme sobre tus piernas. Mientras apretabas el cinturón en mi brazo, escuchaba claramente que me cantabas al oído:

— _Vamos a hacer un silencio, vamos a ver cómo fue…_

La aguja me penetro sin previo aviso, lo que hizo que sintiera una punzada de dolor. Entonces pude sentir…

Pude sentir como el veneno de sangre fría corría por mis venas.

Tan horrible, tan doloroso, tan nauseabundo, tan decepcionante, y tan triste…

Sacaste la aguja y a los pocos instantes sentía que flotaba.

Me recosté en la cama y luces de colores vívidos aparecían ante mí.

Tenía la boca seca, y vagamente escuchaba tu canto, distorsionando por la canción que se escuchaba a todo volumen en la habitación:

— _Ayer un ángel nos rapto y nos dejo en la pasión…_

Ahora preparabas tu dosis de heroína.

Aquella música me taladraba la cabeza. Te pedí apagarla.

Pero no me escuchaste. Estabas concentrado en inyectarte el veneno.

Me incorporé con dificultad.

— Sakura, apaga esa canción — te pedí débilmente.

— Déjala, me gusta.

— Pero hace que me duela la cabeza.

— No…

— Entonces la quitaré yo…

Alzaste tu mirada. Una mirada perdida. Siseaste:

— ¡La quitas y te mueres!

Tu amenaza me espanto terriblemente. Me callé de inmediato.

De pronto me sentí mareado, el efecto del veneno iba en aumento. Volví a recostarme sobre la cama.

El dolor de cabeza, los colores vívidos y aquella canción eran un arrullo agonizante, a tal grado, que hicieron que perdiera la conciencia.

Lo último que recuerdo son tus labios sobre mi cuello y tu canto ahora en susurros:

— _Vamos a hacer sangrar el cielo, vamos a hacer lo nuestro en serio, vamos hacerlo una vez…_

Y yo sé lo que hiciste.

Sé que tomaste mi cuerpo. No sería la primera vez, y estoy seguro de que no sería la última.

Y ahora estoy aquí.

Desnudo, sintiendo frío, sintiendo tristeza. Sintiendo tus golpes y las heridas que has dejado en todo mi cuerpo. Solo la noche sabe cuántas veces habrás llenado mi cuerpo con tu esencia.

_Si tú te vas, ¿a dónde voy?_

_No me obedecen mis pies..._

Unas solitarias lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas. Me pregunto ¿cómo hemos podido llegar hasta aquí?

Mi mente quiere preguntarte ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿A dónde has ido? ¿Aun queda algo del Sakura de quien me enamoré?

Sin embargo, mi corazón responde por ti inmediatamente.

No te ha pasado nada. No te has ido, sigues aquí a mi lado. Todavía eres el Sakura a quien yo amo, solamente… estas dormido.

_Quieren que vaya al desierto, _

_quieren que baje al infierno… _

Debería ayudarte.

Debería hacerte frente y alejarte del veneno de sangre fría. Debería decirte que lo que haces es muy peligroso. Debería despertarte de esa pesadilla.

Pero sé muy bien que eso no pasará. No soy capaz de hacer eso.

Tengo miedo. Miedo a tu respuesta.

¿Me escucharás y te alejaras del veneno? ¿Te enfadarás y te alejarás de mí?

Y si te vas, ¿A dónde iría?

¿Me quedaría en el desierto que sería mi vida sin ti? ¿Te seguiría por el camino a tu infierno?

_Y aunque te escondas todo el día, _

_la verdad... yo sé bien que estas dormida, _

_con los recuerdos de otra vida, _

_donde yo... _

— Haido…

Escucho que dices mi nombre en una forma muy cansada y oscura.

— ¿S-si?

— Apaga ya esa canción, hace que tenga dolor de cabeza.

Me siento aliviado. Por fin te has cansado de aquella terrible canción.

Te observo. No te mueves para nada.

— Apágala...

Estoy por levantarme de la cama, pero entonces recuerdo tu amenaza…

_¡La quitas y te mueres!_

— Pero Sakura, me dijiste que no la quitara.

No estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. No sabía cómo reaccionarías.

Observo cómo te das la vuelta rápidamente y clavas tu mirada en la mía.

— ¡Maldita sea Haido! ¡Apágala de una vez!

Corro rápidamente hacia la grabadora y la apago.

Al fin, silencio.

Sin embargo, no me atrevo a darme la vuelta. Puedo sentir tu mirada en mi espalda. Segundos después, escucho que te acomodas en la cama. Dormías de nuevo.

No hay solución.

Regreso a la cama y me siento sobre ella.

Como me gustaría decirle esto a Ken y a Tetsu. Pero sé que si lo hago te meterías en problemas y yo no quiero eso.

Y como el débil y afeminado estúpido que soy, me quedaré callado.

Callado… en silencio…

Por tu bien… por mi bien.

Aún tengo esa tonta esperanza de recuperarte. Aun sin quererlo, me convenzo mismo de que solo estas en un sueño y que algún día despertarás.

Me recuesto en la cama nuevamente y me abrazo a mí mismo.

Cierro mis ojos tratando de contener esas solitarias lágrimas de culpa y desesperación.

No haré nada.

Solo volveré a esconderme en _shizukesa._

En el Silencio.

_Y aunque te escondas todo el día, _

_la verdad... yo sé bien que estas dormida, _

_con los recuerdos de otra vida, _

_donde yo..._


End file.
